Casual Mode
"Casual mode" as the normal game mode, has players select a song, which then the system will search for other people who chose the same song and the same difficulty, which then the players go into Versus mode. Players can also skip the search process of searching for the single-player game. In Versus mode, players will go against opponents in a competition of rhythm. The winner is the one with the higher score. Winning players will receive extra experience points and gold awards. The functions in Casual Mode: Songs selection * See full list of: Songs * The player can select one of the listed songs if it is unlocked to play. You can play single player mode, or versus player mode. * After finishing the song, the player will be awarded coins, experience points, and Unlock points to unlock Extreme mode and Random mode. **The player will be awarded 4 coins in single player mode for clearing (>=70.00%), 5 coins for Full Combo (all Good or better), or 6 coins for All Perfect (all Perfect or Critical Perfect). **The player will have experience points according to the song's difficulty and the rank. User profile * The player can change their appearance (avatar, headgear, background card) and the player's name in this function. * The player can obtain the avatars, the headgears and the background cards by level up reward, purchasing coins, from Arena awards, lucky draw or collecting points in the Event. Song Gacha * The player can get more songs in this function by purchasing 150 coins. You can also get 1 time purchasing for free through level up reward. For 10 songs to be purchased it requires 1500 coins, Event songs and Purchasable songs can also be obtained too after obtaining the song in the Event or Puchasing it. * If the player got a duplicate song, that song will be given 100 Unlock points (half of the progression bar). * You cannot get a song that you already unlocked its Random mode in this function. Instant Versus * This function will automatically find other players in a Versus player mode. It will find players who are waiting in a certain song, or other players who also use Instant Versus and the song will be chosen randomly, including the difficulty. Missions * The player can see the list of missions here. One random mission will be given to the player at 12:00 Midnight (GMT+8). The reward are coins. How many coins will the player be awarded depends on the given mission. * The player can have 3 simultaneous missions. If there's still 3 missions, no more missions will be given until the player completes one or cancel it. Shop * The player can purchase coins in this function. If the player purhcases 700 coins or above, the player will receive 500 points each of the on-going Event for every purchase of coins above. Friend List * The player can add friends in this function by searching them using the Player ID or after challenging your opponent in an Instant Versus. Event * The player can collect points in the Event by playing a song in Casual, Single Player or Instant Versus to collect points and the player can claim rewards in the event by collecting points or lucky draw of the on-going event, players can draw the songs from past events in the lucky draw, which the player dosen't have with a fixed probability. The player cannot collect points in the Arena. Settings * The player can adjust the calibration, the music sound, the click FX sound in this function. * The player can also see the tutorial or the credits. * The player can also enable early/late indicator, whether for Great or Good only, or for all judgements. (excluding Critical Perfect and Miss) Category:Modes Category:Game Mechanics